Trench
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Secundus Ando | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel = Admiral | bijnaam = | functie = Confederate Navy Commander | species = Harch | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,89 meter 85 kilogram | haarkleur = Grijs | oogkleur = Rood | wapen = | vervoer = Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer | affiliatie = CIS | era = }} 250px|thumb|Trench in een hologram 250px|thumb|Trench na Christophsis Trench was één van de meest succesvolle en ervaren Confederate Navy Commanders tijdens de Clone Wars. Biografie Voor de Clone Wars Trenchs species, de Harches, had in de laatste eeuw van de Republic nauwe banden met Ando in hun strijd tegen de Andoan Free Colonies. Het was in dit conflict dat Trench naam maakte en Secundus Ando met succes verdedigde tegen de aanvallen van de Free Colonies. Bovendien leidde hij de tegenaanvallen op de Horos Spine tot Andosha. In de Andoan Wars van 57 tot 39 BBY trad hij naar voor als Ando's meest gelauwerde militaire leider. Hij behaalde overwinningen op Arbular, Horos en tijdens de beslissende Battle of Raquish. Die veldslag werd echter de rampscenario voor de Aqualish, die niet hadden gerekend op een tussenkomst van de Republic. De militaire macht, waarmee Trench en de Aqualish hadden uitgepakt, baarde de Republic zorgen en er werd beslist om tussenbeide te komen. Ando werd gedemilitariseerd en de Free Colonies werden gespaard. De tussenkomst zorgde enkel maar voor meer radicale ideeën bij de Aqualish en Trench. Trench vervoegde vervolgens de Corporate Alliance waar hij piratenbendes vernietigde bij Ord Namurt en Engira. Trench vernietigde de Kurosti Merchant Fleet tijdens een aanval op Prospera Jang en in 34 BBY was hij het brein achter de aanval van de Corporate Alliance op Malastare na een conflict over brandstof tarieven. De Corporate Alliance huurde Sikurdian piraten in om de tankschepen te kapen. Trench had Fantail-class Destroyers tot zijn beschikking en samen met de piraten blokkeerden ze de Malastare Narrows. Nadat diplomatieke betrekkingen faalden, zocht Malastare hulp bij Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. In de Battle of Malastare Narrows werd Trench uiteindelijk verslagen, maar hij vernietigde zoveel schepen van de Judicial Starfleet dat de confrontatie een beschamende gebeurtenis was voor Valorum. De Republic dacht dat Trench was gesneuveld, maar de Harch had overleefd dankzij een ruimtepak dat was versterk door het pantser van een Andoan Mineral-Fish en zijn eigen taaie huid. Clone Wars Meer dan tien jaar later dook Trench op als één van de meest gelauwerde CIS Commanders tijdens de Clone Wars. Hij vernietigde talloze schepen van de Republic Navy en doodde verschillende Jedi. Trench eiste respect van zijn onderdanen en probeerde angst te genereren bij zijn tegenstanders. Elke Officier in de Republic kende Trenchs reputatie en moest op zijn hoede zijn moest de Harch plots opduiken. Wullf Yularen leerde Trenchs tactiek tijdens dat gevecht kennen. Hij gaf later toe dat Trench hem en zijn manschappen serieus had belegerd en dat enkel een Jedi Task Force de Harch had kunnen doen inkrimpen. Het geloof dat Trench uiteindelijk was gesneuveld tijdens dat gevecht maar niets bleek minder waar te zijn. In 22 BBY commandeerde hij de blokkade rond Christophsis van uit de Invincible en dwong hij Anakin Skywalker. Trench was zeer ervaren en vermoedde op elk moment onheil. Zo liet hij Hyena-class Bombers los op Christophsis om de Republic uit hun schuilplaats te lokken. Trench besefte op dat moment nog niet dat Anakin een Cloaking Device aan boord van zijn Schip droeg. Nadat het schip zich even toonde, vuurde het torpedo's af die makkelijk werden afgeweerd door de Deflector Shields. Trench besefte niet alleen dat het een gecloaked schip was, maar dat de piloot een Jedi moest zijn. Nochtans had Trench ervaring met Cloaking Devices die hij telkens aanpakte met Proton Torpedoes die hun doelwit herkenden aan de magnetische code. Anakin lokte Trench zelf in een valstrik. Toen de Invincible van Trench zijn Deflector Shields liet zakken en de Torpedoes op het Stealth Ship losliet, vloog Anakin met het Stealth Ship richting het commandoship voor de CIS. Zo namen de raketten de code van het Stealth Shop over met desastreuze gevolgen voor Trench. Yularen was echter nog niet zeker van het feit of Trench deze maal echt was gesneuveld. Na Christophsis Trench overleefde effectief de aanslag, maar werd daarna uitgerust met tal van cybernetische ledematen. Toen Trench het ruimtestation rond Ringo Vinda bewaakte, was hij getuige van de dood van Jedi Master Tiplar door een Clone Trooper van het 501st Legion tijdens een aanval van de Republic. De door van de Jedi Master vond Trench bijzonder interessant en stuurde de holografische opname door naar Dooku. Trench leidde daarna de Battle of Anaxes voor de CIS met succes dankzij een speciaal algoritme dat de Separatists te pakken hadden gekregen toen ze Echo in leven hadden gehouden na zijn verwondingen op Lola Sayu. Dankzij dit algoritme kon Trench alle bewegingen van de Republic inschatten. Uiteindelijk liep het alsnog faliekant af voor Trench. Clone Force 99 en Anakin Skywalker konden Echo bevrijden waarop Echo zijn nieuwe cybernetische uitrusting tegen Trench gebruikte en het algoritme terugkaatste naar de Republic. Anakin bracht Trench een bezoek in zijn vlagschip waarop hij de Harch uiteindelijk doodde nadat hij Anakin vanuit een verslagen positie toch nog wou aanvallen. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Cat and Mouse **The Unknown **The Bad Batch **Unfinished Business Bron *CW Personages *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *The Essential Guide to Warfare *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Harches category:CIS Commanders